Unrecovered
by Crescendo
Summary: A description of the white price and his desires. (rated PG-13 for references)


"Y-you saved my life."  
  
He nodded, the platinum hair moving with his head. Usagi wondered what if would feel like to run her fingers through it, as she did with Mamoru's jet black mane, she wondered if it would feel as silky. Her fingers ached to touch his skin, to kiss his lips, for a part of her loved him, loved him like he loved her. He was beautiful, despite the problems he had caused her, and his gift was precious, and Usagi felt undeserving.  
  
"It was a life worth saving." He drew in a breath as he said this, the air rattling uncertainly in his lungs, and his body trembled with the effort and the pain it took.  
  
"Usagi. My queen, my precious, precious princess, love. You must know how sorry I am."  
  
"Don't be!" She interjected violently, clutching him harder. "Everything is all right now. You'll get better, and your good now, you start a new life one Earth."  
  
"How I wish that were so, my love, my queen, my treasure. How I would love to learn what Catsy and her sisters learned, to start over. You must understand, I just wanted my people and I to see flowers, and waterfalls, and rain. I want them to live like you live, I want all of that for them, and most of all, I wanted to share it with you."  
  
"Oh, Demando." Usagi choked. "You love me so much, you treat like I was china. I don't deserve that, and I want to love you back, and a part of me does. I want to call you Dedo-chan. My precious jewel. But I love Mamo- chan, and he loves me, as much as you do. How can I betray him, our love and ourselves? I know how pain it is to live with love unrequited, I want to take that away, I want to take it away so bad! I used to believe that everyone had someone who loved them, and they loved them back, but that is untrue, and its terrible. Oh, Demando, I want so bad to share that love, I don't want you to die with it all alone. I don't want to bring you so much pain. Why must things be like this?" After that, Usagi could not continue, she was plagued with racking sobs.  
  
"What? Tears, for me? I have broken my promise, for I promised myself that I would never make you cry. Indeed, Mamoru is a lucky man. But my love is not unrequited, I can see that now. You see, my love, my queen, that part of you that loves me will die when I do, much slower, and with much mourning, but it will die, and die it will. And that part will become you, and will stay with me for eternity in the afterlife. Mamoru will have you in this life, but I will have you in the next. You will be with him, but with me too, and all those you love, that's the wonderful thing about heaven. You will go there too, my darling, when there will be no more sadness, and no more tears, for God will wipe everyone away from your eyes. As I am doing now." Sure enough, he reached up with a pallor finger and smoothed them away from her cheek.  
  
"No." Usagi whispered, for he was right, a part of her was dying with him.  
  
"No more tears, my love, for I am going to a happy place. Be happy for me."  
  
Usagi gave him her best smile, but it was watery and strained. "Don't leave me." She squeezed his hand, and the glow of the silver crystal illuminated it, but Demando cut her off. "No, my love. This is my time. I am dying a happy man. My time has come."  
  
"Don't leave me! We need you, to fight with us. I need your help."  
  
"You see, that makes me very happy, but very sad as well. You will go on, but I won't. You are an extradinary lady, don't forget that, don't forget that you have many that love you. You are capable and knowlegable and learned of many things. Now you have to learn how to say goodbye. And, I am sorry I lied. I really do love you."  
  
Usagi sobbed, despite his wishes, and she bent down and gave him a kiss. Not a forced one, or one of sympathy, but one of love, from the part of her soul that loved Demando. Mamoru would understand, she thought to herself. He returned the kiss fully, and when she broke it, his eyelids slide shut, and he went limp in her arms.  
  
Usagi then lifted him to her chest, and sobbed into his hair.  
  
From a distance, Mamoru watched, while his heart grew heavier and heavier each secord. A part of his mourned Demando silently, because he understood what it was like to love Usagi so fiercly that you would give your life. He had won her, and Demando had lost. It was a battle he could not imagine losing. Then a part of him hurt because in a small way, Usagi loved him back. Then he hurt because she was hurting, and he wanted despertly to comfort her. But this was a part of her life that he had no part it, and it was a burden that she must carry alone.  
  
And Usagi was right. He did understand. 


End file.
